That's What Friends Are For
by Little Miss Juliet
Summary: Just a whole bunch of friendship drabbles. Suggested pairings - Kind of fluffly - Fic 16: A Frikin' Elephant
1. Raven's Prince Charming

**Title:** Raven's Prince Charming

**Titans:** Raven, Starfire, Jinx, Bumblebee, Kole and Argent

**Pairings:** RobxStar, KFxJinx, JoeyxKole, HotSpotxArgent, BBxRae

**Summary:** Everyone like-likes someone execpt for Raven. Oh really?

**Insparation:** n/a

* * *

"Starfire!" Jinx called. No answer, which was weird because she was floating right in front of her. "Starfire!"

"Lemme try." Bumblebee marched up to the alien and yelled in her ear, "STARFIRE!" That snapped the Tamaranean back to reality and her attention to Bumblebee, Jinx, Argent, Raven and Kole.

"Yes?" She asked innocently. Bumblebee smirked and turned back to the others.

"It's okay guys, she's back to normal." Starfire blushed.

"I give you apology." Raven half-smiled and gestured for Starfire to sit in their little circle. "What is that you were discussing before I was 'snapped out' of my previous state?"

"Nothing much…..Why were you _in_ that state anyway?" Kole asked.

"Oh! Friend Robin has done the asking out." Starfire smiled.

"Are you serious?!" Jinx asked, wide-eyed.

"He finally cracked?!" Bumblebee's jaw dropped.

"About time!" Kole crossed her arms and smirked.

"My point exactly, love." Argent nodded her approval.

"Congratulations. I knew Robin would come to his senses one day." Raven smiled at Starfire who smiled back.

"I'm jealous." Jinx said blankly.

"Of what?" Argent asked.

"That Star _finally_ has a boyfriend." Jinx crossed her arms.

"Of what? That Starfire just has a boyfriend or are you jealous of Star's boyfriend, or what?" Bumblebee looked interested.

"That she has a boyfriend. You won't believe how long I've been waiting For Kid Flash to ask me out."

"He hasn't asked you out?" Kole cocked her head. "Wow."

"I agree. I mean after I figured out that you had went with him after the whole 'rose incident,' when I saw you in Paris, I thought he had asked you out." Raven noted.

"I wish." Jinx sighed. "You are so lucky Starfire."

"Yeah girl! You're life is totally going to be a fairytale!" Bumblebee declared.

"Not really." Argent said. "Just because Robin asked her out, doesn't mean Star's life will change."

"She has a point." Kole nodded.

"But please, Robin is my prince of charms," Starfire told them. "Does that not make my life a tale of fairies?"

Raven, Bumblebee, Jinx, Argent and Kole looked at each other.

"No." They all said at the same time. Starfire sighed.

"At least you have a 'Prince Charming'." Jinx muttered, still bitter.

"Well, KF is going to have to come around _sometime_!" Bumblebee insisted.

"I guess your right……Hey what about you and Cyborg?" Jinx asked.

"Oh, we're 'going steady' according to him."

"Girl that's awesome!" Kole exclaimed.

"I've been meaning to ask you this Kole, do _you_ like anybody?" Bumblebee looked at her.

"…………………….No."

"Oooooh! Friend Kole you have 'the feelings' for somebody!" Starfire clapped her hands together.

"……Do not!" Kole insisted.

"Do so!" Raven retorted.

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Jericho!" Argent cried out.

"Huh?" Everyone turned to look at her; Kole's face flushed.

"Kole likes Jericho. She told me yesterday." Everyone turned to look at Kole who was blushing.

"Awww!" Jinx cooed.

"Adorable!" Bumblebee smiled.

"How sweet!" Starfire grinned.

"Cute." Raven said monotonously.

"…..Thanks." Kole blushed again. "Er….What about you Argent?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh! Well….I've been…going…out with….Hot Spot, so……." She trailed off.

"Does everyone but me have an official or unofficial boyfriend?!" Jinx demanded.

"No – friend Raven is still single." Starfire pointed out.

"Yeah Rae, who do YOU like?" Bumblebee asked with amusement.

"No one." Raven answered bluntly.

"Really?" Kole asked with surprise.

"Really." Raven said firmly.

"Ooh! Rae has a crush!" Bumblebee teased.

"Who's the unlucky guy?" Argent asked.

"Wouldn't that be something you'd ask Jinx?" Raven asked coolly.

"Good point, but you're not any better when it comes to guys." Argent explained. "So? Who is he?"

"I told you: no one." Raven insisted a little _too_ firmly.

"I though after Terra was gone you'd be all over Beast Boy." Bumblebee noted.

"Well I'm not am I?" Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Raven and BB sitting in a tree!" Kole sang.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Jinx, Argent and Bumblebee finished for her. Starfire cocked her head.

"Please, what is this strange rhyme with 'k-i-s-s-i-n-g'?" she asked.

"It's nothing Starfire." Raven told her.

"But come on Raven! Tell us who you like, love." Argent teased. Raven didn't say anything.

"Oh please friend Raven! I wish for you to tell us whom you have 'the feelings' for!" Starfire begged her best friend.

"An annoyingly funny, kind – (oddly-colored) – boy." Raven said.

"Huh?" The five other girls looked at her weirdly and thought about what she had said.

"………its BB isn't it Rae?" Kole asked with a smirk. Raven's face flushed.

"It is friend Beast Boy!" Starfire flew up in the air.

"What's 'friend Beast Boy'?" A voice asked from the hall.

"Beast Boy!!"

Kole grabbed Raven and pulled her out of the room while Starfire, Argent, Bumblebee and Jinx were attacking the green changeling.

After Beast Boy had several injuries, Argent tossed him a first-aid box that hit him on the head that left him rubbing the sore spot.

"Ow…….Who knew girls can be so touchy?"


	2. Happy Birthday Robin

**Title:** Happy Birthday Robin

**Titans:** Raven and Robin

**Pairings:** Suggested RobxRae

**Summary:** Robin hates his birthday, so the titans vote that Raven makes him breakfast to get the reason out of him.

**Insparation:** n/a

* * *

"Morning Robin," Raven forced a smile on her face, "I made you breakfast." She put a plate in front of him - toast with little butter and a fruit salad with a cup of herbal tea; everything she would normally eat for breakfast.

"Hey thanks." Robin smiled.

'Yeah, great job Cyborg - leave _Raven_ to give up her breakfast.' Raven crossed her arms. She made a mental note to have Cyborg pay for that later. 'Why couldn't Starfire do this? Oh right - she's visiting Tamaran for a week.'

It was Robin's birthday, and they were trying to get out why Robin didn't like _his_ birthday.

"So….it's your birthday." Raven said.

"Yeah."

"…Now that my father's gone, I think I like my birthday…Do you like your birthday?"

"No."

"Well, I didn't like my birthday because I was destined to end the world…Why don't you like your birthday?" Raven asked. "I'm sure _you're_ not destined to end the world," she added.

"Personal reasons."

Raven groaned. "Personal reasons" was the exact same answer that Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire got.

"Come on Robin. There _has_ to be a perfectly good reason why you don't like your birthday."

"There is."

"Why won't you tell us? We're your team."

"Because it's personal."

"But you can trust us!" Raven insisted, now getting annoyed.

"Yeah, but that's private and personal information." Robin argued back, just as annoyed.

"Not really…" Raven smirked. Robin bit his lip before realizing what she could do.

"Oh no." Raven smirked even more.

"Oh yeah."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would." Raven crossed her arms.

"No. You. Wouldn't." Robin said icily. Raven narrowed her eyes and snatched the plate and tea away from the hungry Boy Wonder.

"Get your own darned breakfast." Raven walked away with her breakfast, leaving Robin grumbling as he re-made his own birthday breakfast.


	3. A Team, A Friend, A Family

**Title:** A Team, A Friend, A Family

**Titans:** Jinx and Bumblebee

**Pairings:** KFxJinx, CyxBee

**Summary:** Jinx and Bumblebee talk about vairous things

**Insparation:** People having Jinx and Bumblebee at each other's thoats fighting over Cyborg.

* * *

"Hey…Jinx." Bumblebee sat down next to her on the couch. "How's it going?" she added hesitantly. "You know, living with Kid Flash and all…"

"It's great, he's really easy to talk to…And yourself?" Jinx asked.

"Oh. Just me and the Titans East." Bumblebee paused. "Wait, let me re-phrase that: Just me and a bunch of dopes." They laughed.

"No, I mean your love life." Jinx corrected herself.

"Well, I've been seeing Sparky for a little while now…" Bumblebee's voice trailed off.

"Sparky?" Jinx cocked her head. "Who's he?"

"You should know him pretty well…'Sparky' is my nickname for Cyborg."

"Oh." Jinx bit her lip, afraid she would say something wrong. "Congratulations."

"Um…Thanks," Bumblebee smiled. "So…You're not mad that I'm dating your ex?" Jinx shook her head.

"We weren't dating. Just a crush…It went away quickly."

There was a pause.

"So, how did you end up with KF anyway?" Bumblebee asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Oh…Well, after the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil, I didn't really have any options, so Kid Flash took me back to his place." Jinx explained.

"How'd you get to the Brotherhood base in the first place? Sparky said you were with Kid Flash when you got there."

"I quit the H.I.V.E. Five." Jinx said simply. "Kid Flash sort of took me in."

"Aw." Bumblebee cooed. "I've never seen him do something so nice before." Jinx blushed.

"Yeah, well, Kid Flash will be Kid Flash…What about you and…'Sparky'?"

"Long story." Bumblebee shrugged.

"We have lots of time." Jinx crossed her arms and smirked.

"Fine." Bumblebee sighed in mock defeat. "It started when Cyborg came to help us build Titans East Tower. Then we started talking about various things in our free time. Those conversations eventually led to dates."

"Lucky you." Jinx smiled. "Kid Flash just sort of picked me up and carried me away…Literally." Bumblebee laughed.

"Seriously?" Jinx nodded.

"Yup. And every time he picked me up, he insisted on doing it bridal style." Bumblebee pictured the thought of Kid Flash scooping Jinx up in his arms and running off at top speed; she giggled.

"How cute."

"Gee thanks."

There was another silence.

"So, are you glad that you switched sides?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah, most of the time I'm glad I switched and I'm glad I'm living with Kid Flash, but sometimes I miss my team, but….They weren't _really_ my team. Well they were, just not my friends." Jinx sighed. "They were just the closest thing I had to a family."

"Hey," Bumblebee put her hand on Jinx's shoulder. "You've got Kid Flash now. And the Titans and Titans East. You have a lot more than just friends…You have us, Jinx, you have a family." Jinx smiled.

"Thanks."

"Besides, Kid Flash _really _thinks you're cute." Bumblebee added slyly. "He keeps saying, 'Oh Bumblebee she's **_so_** amazing! She's **_so_** different! And smart, and funny and beautiful! It's adorable how he just gushes all over you when you're not around!" Jinx blushed.


	4. Just Friends

**Title:** Just Friends

**Titans:** Titans West, mainly Starfire

**Summary:** Starfire wonders if her friends are really her frie,ds or are they just teammates?

**Insparation:** n/a

* * *

One day, Starfire was playing with the Titan puppets that they had gotten from the Puppet King.

_"Hello Raven,"_ she had the Cyborg doll say, _"would you help me with the T-Car?"_

_"No thank you Cyborg, I am reading my book of poems,"_ she had the Raven doll answer.

_"Hi Robin,"_ the Beast Boy doll 'said'. _"Are we going to play the video games?"_

_"I am most sorry Beast Boy; I have to fill out the reports of crime."_ The Robin doll 'replied.' Starfire had the Robin doll walk away.

_"Greetings friends!"_ the Starfire doll waved. _"How are you?"_

_"I am fine Starfire."_ The Raven doll 'answered.'

_"I am the okay."_ The Cyborg doll 'said.'

_"I am the okay also. I wish to consume the tofu now."_ The Beast Boy doll 'told' them. Starfire moved the puppet's controls so that it looked like 'Beast Boy' walked away.

_"Would you like to go to the mall of shopping friend Raven?"_ the Starfire doll 'asked.'

_"The no thanks Starfire. I am doing the reading."_ The Raven doll 'answered.' _"Now I must meditate." _Starfire moved the puppet so that it was only the Starfire doll and the Cyborg doll left.

_"What about you friend Cyborg? Do you wish to 'hang out'?"_ the Starfire doll 'asked'.

_"I am sorry Star, but I must repair my T-Car. It was damaged in the battle with the Dr. Light," _the Cyborg doll 'replied.'

_"Oh…"_ the Starfire doll 'sounded' disappointed. _"Maybe after you are done with the T-Car?"_

_"Sorry Star, but I must check the titan's main frame."_ Starfire sighed as she made the Cyborg doll leave too.

It all seemed so real.

If she were to go into the main room right now, the same thing would happen right before her eyes.

It was almost like the team never spent any real time together, just the five of them.

It had been a while since they had all gone out to pizza, or watched a movie, or just hang out together and talk.

Robin was always doing his crime reports, shuffling through a stack of papers that held important information about the cities latest criminals. Starfire knew Robin was just doing his job protecting the city and saving lives, but he never took the time to forget that he was a hero and just spend quality time with his friends.

Raven nowadays always had her nose buried in a book or off somewhere meditating. Starfire knew that Raven was just keeping her powerful emotions under control and that Raven loved to read, but the two never meditated _together_ or went shopping _together_. With Raven busy, Starfire was left being the only girl; and frankly, Starfire didn't like it.

Beast Boy was always busy with his own life: eating, sleeping, playing video games, and being, well, himself; But Starfire couldn't remember the last time they had tried to make Raven laugh, or the last time they both laughed about something. Starfire missed it.

And Cyborg was always busy with the T-Car and other electronic devices. Starfire was grateful that Titans' Tower had the best electric system in Jump City, but she missed having Cyborg shouting "Boo-yah!" when he won against Beast Boy or Robin in a video game which Starfire always watched, cheering her friends on.

Starfire sighed again. They were heroes, and the rest of the titans were just doing there job. But couldn't they also be…friends? Her shoulders drooped as she walked into the living room where she was greeted by Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Hey Star, where have you been?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, we wondered where you went." Cyborg added.

"Come on, we're gonna watch a movie!" Beast Boy grinned. "Let's hope Raven doesn't pick another one of her horror films. Those things are as creepy as she is."

"I heard that." Raven said from the video cabinet. Beast Boy's face flushed.

"Heh-heh…Sorry." Beast Boy made his way to the couch and Cyborg went to make some popcorn.

"Come on Star," Robin took her hand. "You can pick the next movie." Starfire smiled.

She figured she was right: They were heroes, and they were the best of friends, but that night, sitting together on the couch, they were a family.


	5. Only Five

**Title:** Only Five

**Titans:** H.I.V.E. Five. Mostly See-More

**Piarings:** KFxJinx one-sided See-More/Jinx

**Summary:** Ever since Jinx left, the H.I.V.E. Five are actually five.

**Inspration:** "If you're called the 'H.I.V.E. _Five_...how come there are six of you?" -Kid Flash, Lightspeed

* * *

"Well, she did it…She's really gone." See-More sighed, his eye scanning Jinx's now empty room. "I still can't believe she actually left…" his voice trailed off as he walked into the main room of the H.I.V.E. Five base.

* * *

The others didn't seem affected…

"Hey! Stop usin' them lasers!" A Billy clone shouted at another Billy clone.

"It's the right button!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

The four Billy clones playing the video games were now arguing instead of actually playing the game. Dolts. Kyd Wykkyd shook his head and continued to read the book he was….reading.

"Hey Mammoth….What are you doing?"

"I'm tryin' to figure out what I'm gonna eat."

"Oh…Well good luck with that." See-More sighed again and made his way to Gizmo's workshop.

"Hey Gizmo."

"What'dya want now?" Gizmo asked.

"Uh….Just saying hi. It's been quiet since Jinx left."

"Yeah, sure whatever. That's her loss."

"Aren't you mad that she left us for some dumb goody-goody?"

"Nah. She's just stupid."

See-More could feel the anger burning up for two reasons:

One, Gizmo didn't care that some idiot speedster just took their leader.

Two, Jinx isn't stupid.

There was a third, but that was his own.

"Fine. Be that way." See-More stormed out of the workshop and into his room.

He sighed. Why did Jinx have to go? See-More sighed again.

"There's nothing I can do." He reminded himself. "I can't do anything about it."

* * *

-Flashback-

_"Wipe the confused look off your face See-More. It's very simple, I'm leaving."_

_"But why?" See-More almost whined. "Why do you have to go?" Jinx hesitated._

_"I...I'm going solo as my own villain. Groups are downers…" Her voice trailed off and her gaze drifted down to the floor; she was lying and they both knew it._

_"Oh….." See-More looked at her._

_'Even when she's sad she looks beautiful,' he thought. 'I wonder if she knows that…' But he knew the answer._

_It was yes. And then _he'd_ tell her._

_"Well, I guess this is good bye." Jinx said, breaking the silence. _

_"Yeah….I guess it is." Jinx nodded._

_"Bye." She walked over towards the door. See-More looked away as it closed. Then he ran to the window._

_He saw Kid Flash outside, waiting. He stood up when Jinx reached him. His happy expression became sincere as Jinx broke down crying, burying her head in his chest. _

_See-More watched in jealously as he saw Kid Flash put his arms around Jinx to comfort her; he kissed her softly and that jealousy turned to rage and hate. Then Jinx wiped her eyes and allowed Kid Flash to pick her up bridal-style. Then he ran off and in no time at all, they were gone._

-End flashback-

* * *

See-More sighed at the memory. It wasn't fair. But then again, life isn't fair. Then he realized something, something that wasn't so bad:

Ever since Jinx left, they were really the H.I.V.E. _Five_.


	6. Tougher Than You Think

**Title:** Tougher Then You Think

**Titans:** Titan boys, titan girls

**Pairings:** BBxRae, CyxBee, RobxStar KFxJinx. Suggested JoeyxKole

**Summary:** There's a huge sleep over at the Titans West Tower. The guys talk about what they _think_ the girls are doing.

**Inspration:** n/a

* * *

There was a burst of laughter coming out of Robin's what-used-to-be-a-perfectly-ordered-room.

"Ha ha! Beat you again BB!" Cyborg howled with laughter as his thumbs moved swiftly across the video game controller. Beast Boy frowned.

"Okay guys, my turn." Speedy announced. Cyborg nodded and gave Speedy his controller.

"Don't worry, BB's easy to beat."

"Hey!" Robin laughed.

"Cyborg's right Beast Boy-you are easy to beat."

"Got that right." Kid Flash nibbled on his fourth piece of pizza. Jericho nodded.

With her powers of persuasion, Starfire had talked Robin into letting them have a huge sleepover.

Starfire, Raven, Jinx, Bumblebee, Kole, and Pantha were all sharing Starfire's room since Raven refused to let anyone into her room.

Robin, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Cyborg, Jericho, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas and Menos were sharing Robin's room.

"So, what do you think the girls are up to?" Aqualad asked the group from the couch Cyborg had moved into Robin's room.

"Nothing." Beast Boy said flatly.

/"Nothing?"/ Mas asked.

/"You mean they're just sitting there?"/ Menos asked.

"Sure." Beast Boy helped himself to a piece of pizza after being beat by Speedy. "I mean, what else would they do?"

"Talk maybe?" Kid Flash suggested.

"About what?" Robin asked. "Girls are girls-all they really do _is_ talk."

_"Robin has a point."_ Jericho signed.

"Thank you."

"Hm. I think Jericho's right." Cyborg said, getting a can of soda.

"Me too." Aqualad nodded.

They all pictures the girls sitting in a circle, talking.

_"Blah, blah, blah, __shopping__, blah, blah, blah, __make-up__, blah, blah, blah, __outfits__…"_

Kid Flash shuddered.

"Rob, this is why I'm glad I don't have Starfire as a girlfriend."

"At least I have a girlfriend."

"At least my girlfriend isn't over pink-and-girly."

_"Who is your girlfriend?"_ Jericho 'asked'.

"Yeah, Joey brings up a good point. It Robin the only one with a 'girlfriend'?" Cyborg asked.

"…No." Kid Flash and Beast Boy said in unison.

/"Really?"/ Menos asked with an amused look.

"Yeah…" Kid Flash averted his gaze to the floor.

"And who would that be...Jinx?" Aqualad smirked, just waiting for Kid Flash to freak out.

Three, two, one…

"What?!"

Robin, Beast Boy, Speedy, Mas, Menos and Cyborg snickered-Jericho smirked. Like clockwork.

"How did you know?" Kid Flash stuttered.

_"Um…Kid Flash? Aqualad's a telepath. Remember?"_ Jericho signed.

"Well, moving on, Beast Boy…" Speedy looked at the green changeling.

/"Who's your girlfriend?"/ Mas asked.

"…Okay I have no idea what you just said." Beast Boy said to Mas.

"He asked who your girlfriend was." Robin opened a bag of chips.

"Um…" Cyborg groaned.

"Not the 'Um…' thing!" he smacked his forehead. "I know! Process of elimination!"

"Or I can read his mind." Aqualad suggested.

"Nah. Besides, using the process of elimination, BB here gets all worked up." Kid Flash nodded towards Beast Boy who was fidgeting in his seat.

"Okay, it can't be Starfire or Jinx." Speedy started.

"That means it's Kole, Raven, Bumblebee or Pantha." Robin noted.

/"I can't be Pantha-she'd beat Beast Boy to a pulp."/ Menos said, sharing a bowl of cheese puffs with Mas. Aqualad laughed.

"It can't be Kole either." He told them.

"Hm. She's out of his league…Makes sense…Right Jericho?" Cyborg rubbed his chin and eyed the mute boy who blinked. "That leaves Bee or Raven."

_"It's not Bumblebee."_ Jericho signed. _"BB's not fast enough."_ Cyborg laughed.

"I like the way you think Jericho!"

"Wait, so you're girlfriend's…Raven?" Kid Flash raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe…" Beast Boy shrunk down. The rest of the guys looked at each other and laughed. "What?" he asked irritably.

"It's kind of ironic." Robin laughed.

"Yeah…Sure." Beast Boy waved it off.

"Hey guys…I've noticed something." Speedy said out of nowhere.

"That's a first." Aqualad mutter off to the side. Speedy glared at him before continuing.

"We're doing what the girls do."

_"Define that please."_ Jericho signed.

"All we're doing is sitting around and talking…Oof!" Robin had just hit Speedy in the head with a pillow.

"Got ya'." Robin smirked.

"Oh you are on!" Speedy chucked a pillow at the Boy Wonder. He missed and hit Kid Flash.

"Right back at 'cha!" Kid Flash hurled his own pillow at the two of them.

"Pillow fight!" Cyborg bellowed. Soon the Robin's room erupted with sounds of, "Oof!" "I'm gonna get you for that!" "Hey! Watch it!" "Take _that_ Boy Wonder!" /"We shall win!"/

And Kid Flash zooming around in a flash of red and yellow going, "Missed me (smirk/laugh)…Missed me again."

"So, what do you really think the girls are doing?" Aqualad asked as he hit Beast Boy with a pillow.

"Probably not having a pillow fight." Cyborg whacked Aqualad with his own pillow.

"I bet they're just sitting there or something." Robin hurled his pillow at Cyborg.

"Yeah, just sitting there and talking." Beast Boy's muffled voice came from underneath a pile of pillows.

* * *

_**You'd be surprised boys...**_

"Get her Rae!" Kole shouted.

"Oof!" Bumblebee was knocked over by a pillow that was sent by Raven's powers.

"I'll get you Kole!" Bumblebee flew up and hurled a pillow at Kole. Jinx hexed it and made the pillow explode, feathers floating everywhere.

"Ha! Ah!" Jinx was blown over by a pillow that was hurled at Starfire's strength.

"Take this!" Pantha chucked a pillow at Raven who had thrown another pillow at Bumblebee. Raven stopped it with her powers and sent it hurtling back at the female pro wrestler; Jinx hexed that one too.

"Starfire! Watch out!" Kole cried. The alien turned just in time to see Bumblebee about to hit her over the head with a pillow. Starfire threw a starbolt at it and the pillow blew up, even more feathers floating around. Finally, Starfire just burst into a fit of laughter.

She was soon joined by Kole, Bumblebee and Pantha; a soft tone, an amused tone, and a hearty one. And was eventually joined by Jinx and Raven's dryer laughter.

It was soon broken when Jinx threw another pillow at Kole.

The pillow fight-well, more like _war_-started again. And there were more cries of, "Oof!" and "Eat feathers Raven!" echoing through Starfire's room.


	7. Change

**Title:** Change

**Titans:** Cyborg and Starfire

**Pairings:** Suggested CyxStar (shudders)

**Summary:** Cyborg and Starfire talk about how the team as a whole and individuals, changed since they first started the titans.

**Inspration:** I can only find the brother/sister relationship with Cyborg and Raven. Why not Starfire? And I know that Cyborg and Raven have more of a brother/sister thing, but still!

* * *

"Hey Star," Cyborg waved to his friend as he waked into the kitchen for a snack.

It was around midnight and Cyborg was getting his nightly plate of waffles. Apparently, Starfire was sitting at the counter with a tall glass of milk and a plate of sugar cookies she and Raven had made earlier.

"Greetings friend Cyborg," Starfire smiled in the dimly lit kitchen as Cyborg was waiting for his waffles to cook. "How are you this lovely…day?" Starfire didn't know if 'day' or 'night' was the right word to use. Cyborg laughed.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I am also alright. I was just thinking and maybe some food nourishment would help me." There was a muffled _ding_ of the waffle maker and Cyborg stood up.

He returned a few seconds later with a plate of waffles, a bottle of syrup and the butter tray.

"So," he dug his fork into the waffles, "what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing really, just how we have changed as a whole since the beginning of the titans."

"How so?" Cyborg asked, genuinely curious. The titans didn't change much; sure they added about two dozen new recruits, but that was it.

"_We_have changed," Starfire put extra emphasis on the word 'we.' "We have all changed."

"And how's that?"

"You see, Raven is more open and I think she feels more than she used to when her father was keeping control over her." Cyborg nodded.

"True."

"And Beast Boy has changed also; he has 'grown up' and is growing out of the name 'Beast Boy'." Cyborg chuckled.

"Well if you say so." Starfire giggled.

"No, really. And Robin has learned to become one with his team." Cyborg scratched his head.

"…Okay, that I didn't get."

"Robin has learned to trust us and has learned to depend on us - knowing he does not need to face the world alone."

"Hm. I see." Cyborg nodded.

"And you have changed too. You learned you don't need your own team because you have us." Starfire smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I learned that…And yourself?"

"I…I do not know how I have changed." Starfire fiddled with the last sugar cookie. Cyborg laughed.

"Well of course you don't. You don't know if and how you've changed unless someone points it out." Starfire smiled sheepishly.

"I guess you are right…How have I changed?" she asked.

"Well, for one thing, you've become more independent." Starfire cocked her head.

"How is that?"

"When we first formed the titans, I took you for the 'damsel-in-distress' type. Sure you're the main target for the male villains like Red X, but you're also determined to let nothing stop you."

"I am?" Starfire asked. Cyborg nodded.

"Sure. Other than Raven, you're one of the strongest titans-in more ways than one." Starfire put her hand on her chin.

"…I guess you are right." She yawned. Cyborg looked back at the clock.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go to bed." He put his plate in the sink. Starfire nodded and did the same.

"'Night Star."

"Pleasant shlorvaks!" Starfire grinned before ducking into her room.

Lying down on her bed with her head hanging over the edge, Starfire closed her eyes, thinking about the conversation she and Cyborg just had. He was right; she _had _changed a lot…But in what way? Starfire opened her eyes and got out of bed, knowing she would need more than just milk and cookies to get her mind off this one…


	8. Strawberry Robin

**Title:** Strawberry Robin

**Titans:** Robin and Starfire

**Pairings:** Suggested RobxStar

**Summary:** Robin hates strawberries...why?

**Inspration:** You know how Hollywood couple names have blended couple names? (ex: Mitchemily, Niley, Zanessa, etc.) Well, when I played with the Robin/Starfire pairing, I got Starbin. That sounded like Strawbin. Which reminds me of Strawberry. So show your R/S love and become a Strawberry shipper today!

* * *

'I hate strawberries.' Robin thought bitterly. 'But no-o-o. Strawberry has to be everyone else's favorite.'

It was the day before the anniversary of the day the titans became the titans, and their tradition was that every year, Robin would bake a cake since he was the leader. And the others wanted strawberry.

Robin was secretly hoping Raven would at _least_ opt for vanilla or something because she knew that he hated the berry and _why_ he hated it, but the look on her face said that she wanted strawberry for her own reasons. Great.

A voice behind him snapped him out of his own thoughts.

"Robin?"

He turned around to face Starfire.

"Hey Star." She walked over to him with genuine concern on her face. "What?"

"Robin……You look…..unhappy."

"Nah. I'm fine…Really, really fine!" Starfire shook her head.

"No Robin, you are not."

"What makes you say that?" Starfire pointed to his hand and the egg he just crushed and that was now running down his glove.

'Perfect.' He thought. 'Just what I needed.'

"Robin, are you the okay?" Robin sighed; he knew he couldn't lie to the Tamaranian. He sighed again.

"No…..I hate strawberry."

"Why? Why do you hate the berries of straw?" Starfire asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Never mind. I shouldn't have mentioned it." She answered with a quiet,

"Oh…..I shall leave you to bake." Starfire turned away and began to walk out of the kitchen area.

"Starfire? Wait…" Starfire looked back at him from the stairs.

"Yes?" Robin exhaled.

"I want to tell you why I never like strawberry." He sat down at the table; Starfire sat across from him.

"……..It was my parents' favorite." Robin said at last.

"Oh Robin….." Starfire had a look of mixed pity, sadness and concern in her voice. "…..I am so sorry." Robin laughed a bit in spite of himself.

"Yeah, well, you can't change what happened then."

"No Robin, you can't." Robin sighed and went off to clean off his glove. "But you can change what _will_ happen." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're right. I can." Starfire smiled.

"I'm feeling the happy for you." She put her arms around him in a hug; Robin hugged her back.

Finally, she let go and smiled. "Now if you do the excusing of me, friend Raven and I have a trip to the mall of shopping to do." She stared up the stairs.

"See you later Star." Robin waved.

"The byes of good friend Robin! Enjoy the baking of the berries of straw cake!"

'……….I hate strawberries.'


	9. I Love You Too Idiots

**Title:** I Love You Too Idiots

**Summary:** Speedy, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos show Bumblebee how much she means to them.

**Titans:** Titans East, a little more Bumblebee

**Pairings:** Slight CyxBee

**Inspration:** I haven't done a friendship fic about the Titans East yet. So why not? Plus, the whole "female leader/only girl, team of dopes" thing not only fits Jinx, but Bee too, so I decided to put that idea into Bumblebee's concept.

* * *

She sighed. Idiots. All of them idiots. But she was their leader, and she had no choice.

Bumblebee sighed again, staring down at what Robin called, "Titans East" since they were stationed in Steel City.

East, yes.

Titans……….That could be a little overstretching.

Sure, they fought the bad guys and saved the city, but could they be more arrogant when off duty?

Bumblebee, with her brassy attitude, always liked to keep things organized.

Usually, her expectations of her team were met….except today that is.

Today was what Speedy called "Guys Day In" and supposedly, Titans West did it too. "Guys Day In" was where the guys of the team just lounged around eating pizza and other various junks foods while playing video games, having belching contests……stuff that revolted Bumblebee.

"What am I supposed to do then?" She had demanded when Aqualad had given her the news of their little holiday.

"Have a 'Girls Day Out'." Speedy said from the couch where he was playing a video game with Mas y Menos.

/"Duh."/ Mas y Menos said in unison.

Unfortunately for her, all the girls had dates and Cyborg, her boyfriend, was at an auto-show for the weekend.

So in result, Bumblebee sighed and went to her room.

Turning on her laptop computer (which the boy _still_ didn't know about) she logged on to her IM account as "IceBee2204."

Seeing that "xxLucky13", "DarkGirlRaven88", "StarPrincess4433", "CrystalGirl99", "TigerEye8822", "KiwiQueen71", and "Mel77336" weren't signed on (since they were all on dates and in Melvin's case, watching Timmy and Teether) Bumblebee sighed and shut down the computer.

Walking back into the main room, Bumblebee was surprised to see Speedy, Aqualad and Mas y Menos waiting for her.

"Huh?" Bumblebee raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" she asked with light suspicion in her voice.

"Well….." Speedy rubbed the back of his neck. Bumblebee eyed him; it wasn't like him to be so……..almost embarrassed?

"Since Robin told us that the girls were going to be busy today, we decided to…….." Aqualad trailed off.

/"We have decided to give you a part to show our thanks for being our leader!"/ Mas y Menos said in unison, beaming.

Speedy and Aqualad held up a small cake covered in yellow icing. In black frosting, letters spelt out "Thanks Bee. We love you." The phrase "Metaphorically of course," was added in small print.

Bumblebee smiled and a small tear of joy welled up in her eye.

"Awww……." She cooed. Then scooping up Speedy and Menos under her left arm, and Aqualad and Mas under her right, Bumblebee squeezed them together in a hug.

"I love you too, idiots!"

* * *

**A/n**: Just so you know, here are the various titan girls I used the IM names for:

xxLucky13 - Jinx

DarkGirlRaven88 - Raven

StarPrincess4433 -Starfire

CrystalGirl99 - Kole

TigerEye8822 - Pantha

KiwiQueen71 - Argent

Mel77336 - Melvin


	10. Truth or Dare

**Title:** Truth or Dare

**Titans:** Titan boys (again)

**Pairings: **Mostly RobxStar some KFxJinx, BBxRae

**Summary: **When the girls go to the mall, the boys get to know each other better with a game of truth or dare

**Inspration:** A picture I found on deviantART titled "Robin's Big Secret." Credits to the artist whose name I forgot.

* * *

"Bye Star! I'll see you when you get back!" Robin waved to his girlfriend who was leaving with Raven to meet the other titan girls at the mall's food court.

There was a _whoosh_ as a flurry of red and yellow ran passed Robin in to the main room.

"Hey Robin!" Kid Flash stopped beside him. "So, what's up?"

"Nice to see you too." Robin smirked a bit.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy grinned, "This is so cool! We have the whole tower to ourselves!"

"Yeah man!" Cyborg agreed with his friend. "This is awesome!"

"Hey Cyborg!" the robotic teen turned around to see Speedy and Aqualad.

"Hey dudes!" Cyborg greeted his friends. "Where's Mas y Menos?" Aqualad was about to respond when a streak or red and white ran past them.

"That would be them." Robin chuckled.

"So, now that we're all here and the girls are gone, what do you want to do?" the Boy Wonder asked.

"Ooh! Let's play a game!" Beast Boy waved his hand in the air.

"Depends man, what game do you have in mind?" Cyborg asked him.

"I was thinking 'Truth or Dare?'" Beast Boy replied.

"Don't the girls play that game?" Kid Flash asked with a mouth full of potato chips.

"Well……Yeah. But _we've_ never played it. Plus, there still might be some things we don't know about each other." A wave of murmurs ripped through the group of boys.

"Fine, let's play." Robin said. "And since Beast Boy suggested it, he gets to go first."

"Aw man!" Beast Boy smacked his forehead.

"So BB, truth or dare?" Robin asked.

"Uh…..Dare?" Robin grinned evilly.

'I don't like the look of this….' Beast Boy thought.

"I dare you to eat that burger Kid Flash just got." Robin smirked.

"Burger? What burger?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"This one." Robin held out his hand to the speedster as Kid Flash put a fresh burger in his gloved hand. Beast Boy gulped and took the burger.

Taking the smallest bite as possible, Beast Boy allowed the smallest amount of meat go down his throat. Then he threw the burger in the trash while the rest of the boys were laughing.

"Tat was just mean." Beast Boy muttered. "Well, my turn _Robin_; truth or dare?"

"Truth; knowing you Beast Boy, if I had said 'dare', you'd try to get back at me." Robin crossed his arms.

"Okay, tell me one of your darkest secrets." Robin nodded and whispered into the changeling's ear. As he did so, Beast Boy tried not to laugh.

"Man, this has to be good." Speedy commented.

"Yeah." Cyborg agreed, nodding.

"Well, now it's my turn again." Robin smirked again. "Kid Flash-" Kid Flash looked up form his chip bowl.

"Uh-huh?"

"Truth or dare?" Kid Flash shrugged.

"Truth I guess."

"Then…..uh……What's the farthest you've gone in your relationship with Jinx?"

"Kissed." His friends stared at him blankly. "What?"

"That's it?" Aqualad asked.

/"Are you serious?"/ Mas asked.

"Yup!" Kid Flash answered cheerfully. "My turn." He looked at Beast Boy.

"Me again?!" Beast Boy groaned. "Dare."

"Got that right. But I have a good reason." Kid Flash reassured him. "Now I'm sure we all want to know what Robin's big secret is, so my dare is……I dare you to tell everyone – including the girls – what Robin's big secret is!" Beast Boy instantly brightened up as Cyborg got the girls online.

"What?" Raven asked, slightly annoyed.

"Get the rest of the girls on." Speedy told her.

"Why?" Raven asked again, putting a hand on her hip.

/"Beast Boy's gonna tell us Robin's deepest, darkest secret!"/ Menos waved his arms in the air. That was an offer Raven couldn't pass up.

"Starfire, Jinx, Bumblebee, Argent! Get over here!" she called over her shoulder. In a few seconds, the four girls were surrounding Raven. "Now tell us this secret." Raven demanded.

"Okay," Beast Boy began. "Robin's secret is……that he thinks it's sexy when Starfire beats up the bad guys!"

The entire room of boys burst into laughter (except for Robin, whose face had turned bright red). Jinx, Bumblebee and Argent laughed, Starfire giggled which made Robin blush even more, and Raven to chuckle slightly before closing her communicator.

"Man that was good." Cyborg wiped his eye.

"Y-y-y-yeah!" Aqualad agreed between laughs.

/"Can't get any better that, can they Rob?"/ Mas y Menos asked the beet-red Boy Wonder.

"Dude!" Kid Flash clutched stomach.

"I am so glad you dared Beast Boy!" Speedy grinned.

"Isn't he?" Beast Boy agreed.

"Oh you shut up." Robin muttered darkly. "Let's get back to the game."

* * *

In about one hours time, they had learn that Cyborg was afraid of rabbits, Aqualad had a crush on Argent, Beast Boy thought Raven was really pretty, Kid Flash was too chicken to ask Jinx on a date, Speedy kissed a villain once, Mas didn't like tacos, Menos was allergic to beans and most importantly, Robin thought Starfire was sexy when she beat someone up.

"Let's never play that again." Aqualad suggested after being dared to eat fish sticks.

"Agreed." Speedy said.

"Oh boys!" Starfire's voice rang out, signaling that the girls had returned. "Look at what I have purchased at the mall of shopping!"

"What is it Star?" Robin asked, putting his arms around her waist.

"It is an electronic version of the game of dares and truths!" Starfire beamed, pulling the game out.

The eight boys just looked at each other and ran.

"I think we missed something." Bumblebee said bluntly after a few moments of silence.


	11. Without Love

_A/n: Wow. I haven't updated this in forever. Actually, I haven't updated any of my stories for about a week. But I've been multi-tasking by writing a few drabbles, a longer story, and planning a few other things. Anyway, enjoy._**Title:** Without Love

* * *

**Titans:** BB/Rob/Cy friendship but mostly Cyborg

**Pairings:** Hinted RobStar, KFJinx, Herald/Bee. Past Cy/Jinx, Cy/Bee, Cy/Sara

**Summary:** Cyborg reflects on his 'love life.'

**Inspration:** Hey Cy's a nice guy, so why doesn't he have a girlfriend? But people who say Cy never gets a girl, do be aware that he's been shipped to Bee, Jinx, Sarasim, Raven, Starfire, Kole and a few others. I like him with Bumblebee or Sarasim. The title was inspired by the song from Hairspray when they go "Without lo-o-o-o-ove!' at the end of the chours.

* * *

Unfair.

That one word was Cyborg's love life in a nutshell.

Raven was like his sister and the cybernetic teen was a firm believer that you should never date your siblings. And Starfire had other plans…with Robin that is.

Jinx was a villain. But now that she was good, she was also dating Kid Flash. And Cyborg was also a firm believer that you don't steal girlfriends. And that you should never date your ex not matter what the circumstances were.

Bumblebee. She would be a nice choice, but even _she_ was dating someone else. That someone else being Herald. Rumors had gotten to Cyborg that they had clicked after the battle in Pairs through the titans' own gossip line which consisted of Argent and Kole.

Then there was Sarasim. She was beautiful, smart, and caring. The perfect girl but then there was the good three-thousand…or was it five-thousand? Anyway, it was a long time gap. Now Cyborg had heard of long distance relationships, but that was just ridiculous.

He was like Romeo with out a Juliet.

Tragedy much?

Cyborg sighed. 'Maybe I'd have better chances if I weren't some kind of….monster.' Looking at his reflection, he sighed again. 'Well, I guess I should go out there and enjoy the company before I go anti-social like Rae.' he chuckled in spite of himself.

"Hey Cy!" Beast Boy grinned upon seeing his friend. "Come on! Robin and I were about to play Mega Monkeys 6!" Cyborg smiled and grabbed the third game controller.

'Now I see why I don't have a girlfriend. This is much better.'

"KID FLASH!" Jinx's voice echoed through the tower. A flash of red and yellow ran by them.

"HiguyssorryIcan'tstaylongerbutIshouldbegoingbeforeJinxkillsme!" Kid Flash said in a blur before running off. Cyborg snickered.

'Yeah. That's why I'm single.'


	12. In Your Dreams

**Title:** In Your Dreams

**Titans:** Titans West, mostly Robin

**Pairings:** Hinted Robin/Starfire

**Summary:** Robin has a dream and a weird one at that...

**Insparation:** The line "We have a theme song?!" and the thought, what if one of the titans were watching the Teen Titnas T.V. show?

* * *

Robin looked at the clock. Eleven p.m. He yawned and stood up. He had been working on how Terra came back and on another lead on Slade.

"Star's going to kill me if I don't sleep tonight." he murmured to himself. So he shuffled out of the main room and into his own room which he finally started sleeping in since the rest of the titans slept outside of his door.

And it was pretty hard to not stay in your room with over two dozen other titans sleeping outside of your bedroom door, so Robin had gotten used to it and was now changing into his red pajamas.

Settling under his comforter, Robin, with his mask still on, closed his eyes an fell asleep.

* * *

_**Begin dream sequence - Robin**_

I opened my eyes. 'Huh? Where am I?' I looked around and saw a huge lizard next to me.

"AH!" I jumped back then covered my mouth. The thing must've heard me only being less that a foot away from me. But it did nothing. It just said,

"The door will hold?"

"It must." another one said.

"The alien will be delivered on schedule!" a third one insisted. "Lord Trogar has commanded it!"

"And if this thing gets loose?" a fourth one asked. I froze. Four against one? Not very god odds.

"Then Zorg help us all." the first one said. Whoever, or whatever, was behind the door, continued to bang on it with force, and a lot of it. Finally, the glass cracked and a pair of glowing green eyes appeared. I was terrified. Who or what was that?!

The answer scared me out of my wit.

The door was knocked down and the four lizard-like creatures backed away. The green eyes appeared again and out of the shadows stepped….

"STARFIRE!"

She ran right….through me? Then it clicked:

This must've been the day when I met Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven! I was just watching it from a third person view instead of my own!

Then everything went black.

"Huh? What's going-" I was interrupted by music.

_When there's trouble you know who to call!  
__Teen Titans!  
__From their tower they can see it all!  
__Teen Titans!_

_When there's evil on the attack,  
__You can rest knowing they've got your back!  
_'_Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol!  
__Teen Titans go!_

_With their super powers they unite!  
__Teen Titans!  
__Never met a villain that they liked!  
__Teen Titans!_

_They've got the bad guys on the run,  
__Never stop 'til the job gets done!  
_'_Cause when the world is loosing all control!  
__Teen Titans GO!_

_One, two, three, four, go!  
__Teen Titans!_

The music took me by surprise as I saw images of Titans Tower, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg and myself go by. What were we some kind of T.V. show? And not only were we a T.V. show, but we had a J-pop theme song? What the-?

The word "Go!" in subtitles surprised me again. Now the day we met had a _name_? Come on!

* * *

_**Outside of Robin's dream sequence - regular **_

Beast Boy was prancing down the hallway as a cat. With a bad case of insomnia and the thought of milk on his mind (not to mention cat instincts) he was rather disappointed when his little strut was interrupted by…Robin talking? In his sleep? Beast Boy, now back in human form, pressed an ear to the wall.

"What the-? Is that what I said? That sounds so corny!" On the other side of the door, Beast Boy snickered.

"Oh Cy would love this!" and the green changeling went to wake his friend.

"Five more minutes mom." The robotic teen groaned.

"Come on Cy!" Beast Boy shook him. Cyborg just groaned. "You don't want to miss Robin sleep-talking!" That woke him up.

"Robin's sleep-talking?" Cyborg scrambled to his feet. "Man why didn't you say so?" The two raced down the hall and listened to Robin talking on the other side.

"Why did I have to yell at Starfire?" the Boy Wonder grumbled in his sleep. Cyborg snickered.

"Aw man! This is good!" He and Beast Boy listened to Robin's commentary on his dream for another five minutes before going back to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Robin woke up feeling a bit groggy. Memories form his dream flooded his minds and he made an effort to shake them out. Slipping out of bed, he shuffled to his closet and put on a fresh uniform.

When he entered the main room, Starfire flew up to him with her portable CD player.

"Friend Robin! Please listen to the song I have just discovered!" she pressed the play button.

_When there's trouble you know who to call!  
__Teen Titans!_

"Egad!" Robin ran out of the room. Starfire cocked her head before turning back to Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven.

"Did I do something wrong?"


	13. Tag

_**...It's been a long time since my last update.**_

**Title:** Tag

**Titans:** Kid Flash and Starfire (our favorite, not to mention only, redheads! w00t!)

**Pairings:** Implied KFxJinx, and some RobxStar if you look hard enough.

**Summary:** ...you're it.

**Insparation:** TTG #34, The Great Race where KF and Mas Y Menos have a race and KF flirts with Raven and Argent and somehow, Jinx does something out of her jealousy (I don't know what since I haven't read the issue) so he looses.

Let's say this one takes place outside Titans' Tower while Robin is showing Jinx the in-progess tower for Titans' North (which doesn't have KF or Jinx in it-see TTG #55-but it's my fic so...ha!)

* * *

"Uh…..Star?" Kid Flash raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Robin said we should use this so our games would be fair." Starfire told him, opening a small cardboard box.

"But-"

"None of 'the buts,' friend Kid Flash." Starfire told him in a Mary Poppins-like manner. "It is only fair since I am not as fast as you. Nor do I have super speed."

"Yeah but-" Kid Flash cut himself off as Starfire clicked the small, metal bracelet on his wrist. Kid Flash looked at the power inhibitor gloomily. "Do I have to use it?"

"Yes." Starfire replied, putting a power in inhibitor around her own wrist. Giving a satisfied nod when she heard the lock click, she looked up at the speedster.

"So, which game do you wish to play?" she asked, stringing the two keys on a necklace chain and fastening them around her neck. Kid Flash scowled at the metal bracelet.

"How about get this thing of the speedster?" Starfire giggled.

"That is not a game friend K of the F." she smiled. "Since we are both stripped of our powers, how about the game of tag?" Kid Flash's eye lit up at this before he remembered that he couldn't use in super speed. He sighed.

"Might as well." He grumbled. Starfire beamed at him.

"Alright!" she tapped his arm. "You are 'it'!" she giggled again and ran off. Kid Flash smirked.

"Not for long!"

* * *

Surprisingly, Kid Flash was still decently fast without using his powers, but since he had such a high metabolism anyway, he tired once he had tagged Starfire and she had tagged him again. He stopped to rest, putting both hands on his knees.

"Fine! You win!" he called after the Tamaranean. Starfire laughed and wailed back over to him.

"Why were we playing tag in the first place?" he asked. Starfire thought for a moment.

"It is because Robin wishes to show friend Jinx the now tower for the Titans North-she was chosen as leader after all." Kid Flash sighed and sat down on the ground.

"Why does she get to be leader?" he asked. Starfire cocked her head.

"Why? Do you not want to her lead the team?"

"I was kinda hoping for the position myself, but I guess she's leader…." Starfire looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Why? Why is it such a bad thing that Jinx is leading the Titans North?" Kid Flash shrugged.

"Never took her for the leader type." Starfire laughed. "What?"

"May I recall a moment please?" Kid Flash raised an eyebrow.

"Sure."

"Well, did you not say to her, 'Why do you hang around with those losers? That_ team_ of yours in only holding you back'." Starfire said in a Kid Flash-like voice, recapping what he had said to Jinx the day he met her while putting emphasis on the word "team."

"Oh…yeah."

"So tell me, why is it such a bad thing for Jinx to be leading a team? She has done it before, correct?" Kid Flash shrugged again.

"I never thought she ever would lead a team again…not after she left the H.I.V.E. Five." Starfire sighed.

"The least you could do," she said, placing a hand on Kid Flash's yellow-clad shoulder, "is be happy for your girlfriend that Robin has given her the post."

"I guess I'm just kinda jealous. I've known Robin for years and Jinx gets to lead the team."

"At least you are both on the team. Let alone the _same_ team." Starfire told him.

"Good point. I guess she deserves it. I put her through a lot." Starfire giggled.

"Like your interesting methods of the flirting and the gifts which would be roses?" Kid Flash chuckled.

"You got it….now where were we? Oh yeah!" Kid Flash hopped up and tapped Starfire's forearm.

"You're it!" then he began running along the shoreline laughing with Starfire running to catch up so she could tag him again.


	14. Trust

_I noticed that the format of this intro thing changes sometimes. Sorry._

**Title:** Trust

**Titans:** Robin and Jinx

**Pairings:** Some KFxJinx and the slightest bit of RobxStar

**Summary:** Kid Flash wanted Robin to give Jinx one last chance, and this is it.

**Inspration:** I just did a fic with KF and Star, why not Robin and Jinx? Besides, I haven't written about Robin very much.

* * *

The door above a coffee shop rang and a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes walked in. She scanned the small crowd until she spotted who she was looking for. She walked over and sat down across for a boy with black hair and sunglasses.

After a few moments of silence, she spoke up,

"Well?" the boy looked up from what he was reading, looked at her over his sunglasses and put down his book.

"Glad you came." He said. "So, Wally wants me to give you one more chance huh? Sounds a lot like what Gar did with Terra." The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Gar? I know a bit about Terra, but that means…" The girl came to a realization. "Oh…." The boy smirked.

"And don't tell anyone." The girl sighed.

"So, what now?" she asked. The boy sighed and leaned forward.

"Well," he started, resting an arm on the table, "first I want to know if those are contacts and if you dyed your hair." The girl blinked a couple times.

"Yeah. The dyes' temporary. It'll wash out the next time I shower. And yes, these are colored contacts."

"Smart move…..Jinx." Jinx sighed irritably and crossed her arms.

"Okay, Wally said you'd give me another chance. So…"

"So?"

"Hello? Second chance? What do you want to know?!" Jinx demanded, her eyes glowing a shade of light pink behind her contacts.

"Why now? Why change now?" the boy asked. "You've been one of our arch enemies for what has it been now? A little less than a year maybe?" Jinx sighed.

"I don't remember….I don't know." Jinx looked at the edge table. "I was never satisfied with the H.I.V.E….And you know that."

"Nope." The boy answered bluntly.

"Oh…didn't Wally tell you Bird-Brain?" Robin looked at her bug-eyed.

"Ah! Don't call me that in public! Or at all for that matter!"

"Then what am I supposed to call you?" Jinx asked. Robin sighed.

"Grayson." He muttered under his breath. "Dick Grayson."

"Ooh. I think I'll run away and tell every villain on this side of the country." Robin shot a look at her. "Kidding!" Robin scowled. "…Has anyone ever seen your eyes?"

"No." Robin replied curtly. "Only Wally and Starfire, and the Justcie League." Jinx laughed.

"I guess that's a 'yes' then huh?" Robin scowled again. "They're blue aren't they?" his head shot up.

"How did you-?"

"Wally told me." Jinx said with a smile of a smirk.

'Damn.' Robin cursed mentally at the speedster.

"I don't care really. Whoever said 'the eyes are the window to the soul' should be shot." Jinx chuckled in spite of herself. Robin rolled his eyes.

"Look, I just want to know why you want to change." Silence. "Do you love him?"

"Of course I do!" Jinx snapped. "I wouldn't just change, or try to, for just anyone!" Robin put his head in his hand.

"We're not getting anywhere." Jinx snickered.

"I know."

"Jinx!" Robin scowled again.

"Shh!" she shushed him. "Call me Jen." Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Is that your real name?"

"I….No."

'Then what is it? I told you mine and you know Wally's." Jinx hesitated.

"Laakaria." She said at last. Robin thought it over.

"Hm. That's a nice name. It beats 'Dick'." They laughed before Robin coughed and stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing….You can go now. Wally said you two had something planned today."

"That's it? None of that clichéd hero stuff?" Robin smirked.

"Not this time." Jinx just rolled her eyes before standing and exiting the shop. Robin pulled out his communicator once she had turned the corner.

"Robin to Flash, congratulations."

* * *

A/n: Laakaira was/is the name I made up for Jinx. It's all mine! Come up with your own name for Jinx. Laakaira's also the name I go by in a couple forums.


	15. To Eat, or Not to Eat

**Title:** To Eat, or Not to Eat

**Titans:** Raven and Beast Boy

**Pairings:** Hints at BB/Rae

**Summary:** To eat, or not to eat. That is the question...but we all know the answer.

**Insparation:** Logic reasoning, a baby bib (that said the same thing as the summary except "eat" was "pee") and the food chain.

* * *

Raven was pouring herself a cup of tea, when her stomach growled….loudly too. She placed her the cup and kettle on the and clutched her stomach, looking around and hoping no one was there. Remembering that Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were out and Beast Boy was asleep, she sighed a breath of relief.

She opened the fridge and looked at it's contents. Nothing except Beast Boy's tofu dogs and a package of hamburger patties. She sighed and took out the patties and ripped it open. Soon she had a burger on the stove, cooking evenly.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Raven saw Beast Boy appear in the doorway and he stretched and yawned before coming down the small set of steps.

"Where is everybody?" Beast Boy yawned again. "What time is it?"

"Robin, Starfire and Cyborg went out to run errands. And it's almost noon." Raven informed him before turning her attention back to her burger. Beast Boy sniffed the air and raised an eyebrow.

"Raven, are you eating a burger?"

"What does it look like genius? Caviar?"

"Uh…no. But I thought you didn't like meat."

"It's better than tofu."

"Dude, tofu's WAY better than meat." Beast Boy said, sitting a the table.

"….Why don't you eat meat?" Raven asked.

"Hello? Vegetarian?" Beast Boy replied in a 'duh' tone.

"But what made you go vegan?" Raven questioned as she pulled out a hamburger bun and a plate.

"I never liked the thought of eating animals. I feel bad for it." Beast Boy answered. "And when I was able to turn into animals, I didn't want to deal with anything that harms them because I've probably been that animal before."

"Why?"

"Because I'd feel like I'm killing the creature!"

"Well," Raven said sitting down wither her burger and tea, "have you ever thought of the food chain? Animals _eat_ other animals, you know. So if you don't want to meat, or drink milk, think of the animals who do."

"Huh." Beast Boy crossed his arms and sat back in his seat. "I guess I never thought of it that way."

"So maybe you eating meat every once in a while would do you good," Raven told him with a cross between a smile and a smirk on her face. "Besides, it might help your primal side under control."

"Yeah…I just might do that..." Beast Boy smiled at her. "Thanks Rae." Raven smiled back.

"You're welcome," she said, ignoring the fact that she didn't like to be called 'Rae' by _him_ at least...

"Hey Raven?" Beast Boy asked after a few moments."

"Yes?"

"Can I have some of your burger?"

* * *

A/n: It's been a while since I've updated this. And a really long time since I've written anything that implies BB/Rae and ONLY BB/Rae...Hope Raven didn't seem too OOC...

I also don't the the EXACT meaning of vegan, but I know enough. Plus, since 'vegan' means that you don't eat anything that came from an animal, **I** consider BB vegan because he drinks _soy milk_ and eats _tofu eggs_. He's also referred to himself as a vegetarian, so...


	16. A Frikin' Elephant

**Title:** A Frikin' Elephant

**Titans:** Raven and Melvin

**Pairings:** None. Gasp-ith.

**Summary: **Never judge...words included.

**Insparation:** A chain letter actually...

* * *

Why did I volunteer to do this? Why?

Mental note for Robin: Just because I like reading, doesn't mean I like to teach it.

And here I am, teaching Melvin how to read. In a few years, I'll be teaching Timmy and Teether the exact same things.

"A frikin' elephant," Melvin suddenly says. I freeze and turn around slowly.

"What?" I squeak. I swear, if Beast Boy thought her anything, I swear…

"A frikin' elephant!" she repeats, "it says so on the picture," she points to the book that is opened up in front of her. I slowly make my way to her side and let out a sign of relief.

"So it does, Melvin….so it does."

_And well….it really did._

_A f r i c a n elephant._

* * *

A/n: Okay, updates have been like an endangered species lately....I blame school and other various things....


End file.
